


What To Do When You're Stuck In A Closet (As If We Don't Already Know)

by ghostofadrunkensailor (animejunkie12)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fellatio, M/M, PWP, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 13:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animejunkie12/pseuds/ghostofadrunkensailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I wanted to apologize but I wanted you to know I meant it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What To Do When You're Stuck In A Closet (As If We Don't Already Know)

He should be angry. But it was hard to furious at the idiot that you thought was dead as he grips the back of your head and strongly kisses you on the mouth. How they got into this situation, Bitters wasn’t sure, Grif had just shown up. He had said something about needing to hide while Bitters went to punch him in the face, and next thing he knew they were jammed into a broom closet much two small for two grown men to fit into. Anger rose and fell with each breath that struggled in Bitter’s chest, but soon cooled as relief and slight disbelief flooded his mind, and he felt himself softening to the lips pressed against his mouth. He let out the breath he had been holding as Grif nestled his head into Bitter’s neck.

“You’re a fucking asshole,” Bitter’s cursed as his voice came out more gasping than he would have liked. Grif chuckled into his neck and a shiver went through his spine, the vibrations and stubble made all his nerves light up. Bitters tried not to squirm as Grif planted hard kisses under his chin and down his collarbone, and both would later thank god that no one was near the bunks while this was going on.

“I thought you would have missed me,” Grif replied and lifted his head to stare at Bitters with half-lidded, hungry eyes. Bitters retorted by regaining his control and grabbing Grif by the neck and pressing his thigh between his neck. Grif let out a muffled groan and accepted the rough kiss, now trying to push every inch of his body against Bitter’s. Sweet and relieved kisses now turned rough as Bitters moved his tongue over Grif’s and slid his hand into the back of Grif’s pants, grasping his ass. Grif started to move faster, hastily running both hands under Bitters shirt and pushing his own legs against the other man’s groin. Shelves and random object jutted into their backs if they moved too much, so they focused on grinding against each other. Grif hooked his hands on the inside of Bitters jeans, and paused. Bitters stopped moving too, confused and now incredibly frustrated. “I’m sorry about leaving like that.”

“Oh, you’re going to do this now-,” Bitters was interrupted as Grif slid his hand down his pants and starting to grope Bitter’s erection. He whimpered despite himself while Grif’s hand explored his crotch, palming him through his boxers.

“I wanted to apologize but I wanted you to know I meant it.” Grif pushed Bitter’s pants down and out of the way, lightly running his fingers along the skin behind the elastic of his boxers. Bitters hissed as he felt those being pulled out of the way as well and let out a shocked yelp when a finger grazed ever so softly up his length. “Maybe this will do,” Grif muttered and moved himself down slowly. His hands traveled down the other soldier’s legs while Bitters shivered at the warm breath moving from his chest to his stomach and-

“You can’t be serious.” Rasping, Bitters gasped as he realized what Grif had meant. Grif replied in turn by running his tongue on the underside of his tip and Bitters squeezed his eyes shut while his senses caught on fire. Grif slowly put the tip in his mouth, and chuckled again when he heard Bitters gasp aloud. Bitters fisted his hand in Grif’s hair and clutched the shelf behind him while Grif moved his mouth over his cock as painfully slow as possible. Bitters was losing his mind as this went on, wanting nothing more than to buck himself into his commanding officer’s mouth. Meanwhile, Grif had moved one hand to stroke himself and ran another up Bitters leg. His mouth was almost completely over his shaft, and he moved his head back fast. Bitters hips twitched involuntarily and Bitters let out a small, sharp sound as Grif moved quickly over his erection.

Bitters breath came out ragged and heavy, small sounds getting hotter and louder, and he fisted his other hand in Grif’s hair. Grif’s other hand had started to twist the portion he couldn’t taste, letting Bitters buck into him while he stroked his own aching erection. Bitters felt pleasure running back from his tip to the balls that Grif caressed, starting to beg. “Faster, Grif, please I, mmphf-” Bitters let another long groan fall from his throat and tried to slow the tingling in his hips that begged for what it wanted most. His knees started to tremble against his will, and Bitters looked down, embarrassed and extremely turned on at the sight of Grif’s head bobbing onto him. Bitters felt another stab of pleasure run down his shaft and couldn’t help but cry out. Grif began kneading himself faster with his own hand, knowing both of them were very close. He grunted and groaned against Bitter’s cock, and heard him beg as the wet friction became too much.

“Oh God, this is, fuck, please don’t stop oh god keep going please grif god oh fuck Grif-” Bitters shouted Grif’s name as his orgasm made him bend over his head and nearly rip Grif’s hair out. Grif focused on containing most of the cum in his mouth while he wildly bucked through his own orgasm nor a few seconds later. He shuddered and groaned loudly, then sighed and shakily stood up. Fixing his own clothes, he looked at the tired and wrecked Bitters that would have fallen had the shelves not been holding him up. Quickly Grif fixed Bitters’ clothes as well as he could before planting a soft kiss on his brow.

“I’m sorry.”

“I’ll be mad at you later.” Bitters let out an exhausted huff and leaned against Grif tiredly.

“Right now I am in desperate need of a nap and maybe a snack.”

Grif laughed aloud before nuzzling Bitters’ cheek. “That’s why I love you.”


End file.
